Finn Meets The Tai Chi Chasers
by Alma Hitsugaya
Summary: Finn first meets the Tai Chi chasers. Original by BlueButterflyRose and adopted by me.
1. Chapter 1

Remember this is a prequel to Finn's Illness and is BlueButterflyRose's original story that I adopted. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The chasers rushed around the ship one morning getting ready for the new member that would soon be part of their team. Only Sena and Komorka knew about the new member. Of course Sena knew about him since she was childhood friends with him. His name was Prince Finelia and the reason he was coming to the team is because his kingdom was attacked and his mother was killed along with his twin sister Princess Brianna who disappeared. Sena knew Finelia missed them dearly as much as his father who loved and cared for him after the attacks. After the kingdom was attacked General Aidan kept the two royals at Elder Sid's ship where they trained to help the tigeriods win the battle against the dragoniods. Now that theirtraining was complete King Valtor decided that Finelia would stay at Sena's ship while the king himself would stay with General Aidan. Sena took a deep breath and went up to the deck to greet them. Once she got up there she noticed that Finelia was trying to get his father to change his mind and he was wearing long-sleeve light blue button up shirt with black pants that were both torn from the bottom revealing Finelia's legs which were cut, bruised, and bleeding from the training, but his left leg was injured so he was holding one crutch. He had taken off his golden tiara and wore white sneakers.<p>

"Father I want to be with you," Finelia mumbled.

" Finelia, I know it's hard for us but we'll get used to this. I promise we'll see each other every month. Keep this and it will always remind you that you will always be part of the family," King Valtor said placing a jeweled encrusted comb into Finelia's long hair. It was Finelia's mothers and Finelia remembered how much his mother used to brush his hair with the comb. The comb had a daisy on it which revealed it's self in Finelia's hair.

"Sena I trust you to make sure that Finelia is never alone at all times and to help him adjust to his surroundings," King Valtor explained to Sena sternly.

"Yes, your Majesty," Sena said while curtsying in respect.

"Finelia it's now the time to say goodbye. I hope you have fun and I'll call you every day. I know you're a little ill right now but I'm sure your new friends will help heal you. Goodbye Finelia." King Valtor said his gave Finelia a final hug and a rub on head. Gently King Valtor continued rubbing his son's head knowing that Finelia would have to disguise himself.

'Goodbye father I'll miss you," Finelia said before his father left with General Aidan. Once they were alone Sena and Finelia and gave each other a friendly look and shook hands.

"Sena, I missed you," Finelia said as they looked at each other.

"I missed you too, Finn. The ship is different than the royal palace. You'll have to wear regular clothes and work around here. You'll have to get used to the teams bad manners and you have to say your name is Finn so that no one will recognize you as a royal," Sena explained nervously.

" Guess this is going to be a little easier than I thought since my nickname is Finn," Finelia said as they went to the command room. Once they got there the other chasers were there including Hak who leaped into Finelia's arms once they got inside. Finelia smiled and stroked Hak's body not knowing he could talk.

"I'm Hak. Nice to mee-ow you," Hak yelled said Finelia immediately dropped him and Hak jumped up into the ceiling rails refusing to get attacked.

"And here I thought you were lying to me about a talking cat," Finelia said.

"Talking cat! I'll give you scratch for dropping me like that," Hak yelled trying to pulling Finelia's hair but faild miserably. Hak scrathced Finelia's injured leg making him scream in pain. By the time Sena got Hak away from Finelia, Finelia was on the ground trying to reach for his one crutch.

"Hak, Finn is new and you've probably made his injury even worse! He's new and he's trying to get used to us," Sena yelled at Hak as she helped Finelia get up.

" I'm Donha. Nice to meet you Finn," Donha said holding out his hand. Finelia reluctantly shook Dona's hand but still looked worried. Sena placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Hi, I'm Tori," Tori piped in making Finelia jump startled. He didn't like people who were too loud and Tori was one of them but he'd have to get used to it. Soon Komorka came into the room and Finelia bowed to her in respect knowing who she was.

"Finn, it's good to meet you," Komorka said shaking Finelia's hand.

"It's good to meet you as well Komorka," Finelia said smiling.

"Sena show Finn to his room and Donha get him something to eat. The poor thing looks thin," Komorka said gesturing to Finelia.

"You don't have to do that," Finelia secretly whispered into Donha's ear as they went to his room.

"Here's your room Finn. We saved the best one for you," Sena said opening the door.

" Sena it's nice," Finelia said going in the room. The room had a closet, a desk, a dresser, a mirror, and a bed with 2 side tables.

"We knew you'd like it. Is there anything I can do for you?" Sena asked.

"Actually no. Not that I need anything. But do you mind if I sleep for a bit?" Finelia asked.

"Of course. You father told me you were sick, so stay in bed until you feel better," Sena said smiling.

"Thanks," Finelia said getting under the sheets. He fell asleep immediately after Sena left the room. A few hours later Finelia woke up and noticed his lright leg's bandages were changed and a tray of food was on the left side table. He also noticed his hair was combed.

"They're treating me like a royal," Finelia said to himself as Sena came into the room.

"You okay," Sena asked as she put the tray on his lap.

"Yes, but my father told me you wouldn't be treating me like a royal," Finelia said confused.

"I know your father told you that and trained you so that you wouldn't freak out but you're my best friend and I want you to still get in touch with you, Finn," Sena said as she patted his head.

"I agree with you but please treat me like everyone else," Finelia said knowing it wouldn't be fair.

"Okay but I'm going to treat you nicely when your father comes over for a visit," Sena said smiling.

"Alright," Finelia said laughing softly.

* * *

><p>Okay, done editing the first chapter of the story. This is going to lead until General Aidan comes to visit to the tigeroid ship when Rai is around so let's see how it works.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Chapter 2 is now done. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>At night Finelia sat near the window, starring at the sky while holding a locket that had a picture of his family in it. His mother was dead. His sister went missing. Who could blame him? It was natural to miss his family. Finelia only has his father left. Finelia's world already fell apart when half his family was gone. If his father went gone too, Finelia's world will break. Finelia felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Komorka with a sad smile.<p>

"I know how it feels like for the person you loved so much to be mother and I were good friends. Then we met your father.," Komorka said as she petted his head.

"I remember. Father told me the three of you were good friends," Finelia said looking out the window.

"You'll get used to it," Komorka said as she left.

The next morning Finelia met Sena at the deck to talk to her about leaving the team.

"Sena I think want to go home," Finelia said sadly looking down.

"Finelia, but why? Did something happen between you and the team," Sena asked feeling heartbroken.

"No nothing happened between me and the team so far but I really miss my father. I can't bear to be without him," Finelia said with tears in his eyes.

"Look I know you miss your dad and I miss mine too. But, you have to learn how to be strong for him. He loves you and he promised that he'll come visit every month and remember that my dad is coming tomorrow to see how you're doing. Just try to fit in. You never know that it might be fun after a few days," Sena said as they went to breakfast.

While they ate Finelia observed Tori and Donha's manners. He didn't like the way they acted. Just watching them chewing with their mouths open was enough to make Finelia sick to his stomach. However, he was relieved to know Sena, Komorka, and Hak had proper table manners. Sometimes he leaned over to pet Hak's head while he ate making Hak give him smile once in a while or give him an annoyed look at the wrong times.

After breakfast Tori grabbed Finelia's arm and yanked him to the game room to play with him. Finelia knew he was trying to get used Tori but he couldn't help but give Tori an annoyed look when he yanked on his arm. In Finelia's kingdom it was improper for a person to yank the children of the king and queen or else the person was going to get hurt by the king and queen for being accused of hurting their child.

"Come on Finn! Let's play with a ball," Tori yelped as he picked up a ball and threw it at Finelia.

Quickly Finelia caught it surprised and threw it back at Tori hitting him in the face in progress. Immediately Finelia rushed toward Tori and knelt down beside him, being careful not to dirty the skirt of the light blue dress he wore that morning with black pants underneath it. His expression was shocked and worried.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry," Finelia said as he took Tori's hand and helped him stand up.

"It's okay. Besides you have good strength," Tori said as he went to get something else.

"Yeah," Finelia said.

It was obvious that he still didn't understand how Tori and Donha spoke to him.

"I mean is that you're really strong, even though you looked weak yesterday," Tori said as he jumped on the trampoline.

Immediately Finelia frowned really offended. How dare Tori call him weak! He was better than all of the royal guards of his palace! He raced with everyone in his kingdom and he beat them easily! The only person he couldn't defeat was his father. Tori hadn't won anything and yet he called him weak! Finelia was thinking about this until Wack! Tori accidently hit him with a jump rope on his right eye. Quickly Finelia let out a small shriek of pain from his right eye. It hurt so much! Hearing Finelia's small shriek Sena rushed in with Donha immediately noticing Finelia with his right hand over his right eye on the floor.

"Tori what did you do to Finn," Sena yelled really angry as she help Finelia stand up and placed an ice pack on his right eye.

"Sorry," Tori yelped as Finelia walked by him.

"Oh you will be," Sena said angrily as she stormed off to get an ice pack.

Finelia took his hand off his eye and immediately regreted it. His right eye filled with pain. Finelia collapsed onto the floor forgetting that heneeded his crutch. He couldn't look look weak It would be completely improper to do so. His life was already broken. His last major injury was when his mother died.

Now this has happened to him. Finelia found his crutch when Tori tried to talk to him.

"Go away," Finelia yelled almost angrily.

"Finn, I'm sorry," Tori said.

"I'm hungry Sena," Dounha said.

"Finn,

calm down. I know this isn't the best way to start in a new team but it'll get better. I promise," Sena said worried as she put the ice pack on his eye.

" Don't think that's going to happen. If your dad finds out what happened, he'll be furious and force me to go back to my father and that's what I want," Finelia said sternly as he looked out the window of his room.

Immediately Sena turned him around and slapped him across the face in anger.

"You and all of the other pampered princes think its all about yourselves. Well I'm sorry 'your highness' but it will never be all about you whether you like it or not," Sena yelled really angrily.

"Fine,I'll never see you again. General Aidan will know about what you did and demand that I return to my father as soon as possible," Finelia yelled as he pushed Sena and walked to his room with his head faced to the ground.

" Sena, that was harsh even for you." Tori said.

Immediately, Sena she did the stupidest thing to Finelia.

* * *

><p>Okay I'm done guys. Hope you enjoy!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Finelia is angry with Sena and General Aidan comes to visit. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day, Finelia woke up early and went to the command room where Hak was.<p>

"Morning Hak." Finelia said as he petted his head.

"Morning Finn, General Aidan should be here soon." Hak said as he smiled at Finelia.

"Thank goodness he's coming here. I have to ask him something." Finelia said as the rest of the team came in. When Finelia saw Sena he glared at her and looked away.

"Finelia please don't tell him." Sena said worried as she tried to touch his shoulder but Finelia moved away.

"Sorry, after what you did I don't know." Finelia said at her as General Aidan's ship arrived. A few minute later General Aidan came inside the tai chi chasers ship.

"Hello Finn, how are you?" General Aidan asked as he gave Finelia a smile.

"General Aidan I'm a little bit homesick. Do you mind if I stay with my father." Finelia asked.

"I thought Sena and the rest of the team were trying to make you feel at home." General Aidan said as he gave Sena a glare.

"They were and I appreciate it, but I must say that I really miss my father. Please allow me to stay with him instead please." Finelia asked.

"If you miss him that much then I have no choice but to say yes. Pack you're things and meet me here in an hour." General Aidan said as he left to his ship to inform Finelia's father.

Finelia nodded and went to his room to pack his things with Sena behind him. When they reached to Finelia's room Sena looked Finelia in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell my dad what really happened? Isn't it forbidden for a person in the royal family to lie to a general?" Sena asked suspiciously.

"Sena, what do you think what would've happened if I told you father what actually happened?" Finelia asked as he gave her a glare.

"Umm." Sena said as she thought of what would've happened if her father found out what really happened between her and Finelia.

"Your father would've punished you and say that you're a horrible leader even though you're an amazing leader in my opinion. Also he would inform my father about what you did and you would lose my father's trust." Finelia explained.

"You lied so that I wouldn't get punished." Sena said surprised.

"Yeah, because I don't want you to get punished." Finelia as he finished putting his clothes into his suitcase.

"Will you come back soon?" Sena asked worried since she and Finelia both knew that they would miss each other dearly.

"Maybe." Finelia lied as they walked to the command room where only General Aidan and Finelia's father were waiting.

"Father!" Finelia screamed as he leaped into his father's arms.

"Finelia I missed you." King Valtor said as he swung him around.

"I missed you too." Finelia said as with tears in his eyes.

"Sena, Finelia and I will come visit anytime." King Valtor said as they left.

"I'll miss you Finelia." Sena said as they took off.

Finn had a little smirk on his face as he got on the ship.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is Finelia's thoughts as he lives with his father again. Read and Review please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter will be fun. Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Its was only a few days since Finelia left the chasers and things didn't go so well, First he met Asty, Cloda, and Straw who mistakenly thought he was a girl by looking at his attire. King Valtor had to spend a half hour explaining to them that Finelia was NOT a girl and that he disliked being called one. Next Finelia kept slipping and falling on the floors of the airship since no one told him that they were waxed. Finally Hannah was being really clingy to Finelia when she found that he was a prince. But Finelia's foot recovered and he could walk without his crutchmbut not run.<p>

Finelia looked at himself in a mirror in his room one day. He was wearing a new attire that would surely make sure that no one mistaken him for a girl pr tomboy ever again. He was wearing an aqua colored vest, with gold markings near the edges, over a light blue undershirt and blackish pants and shoes. It was normal enough for his tastes and still formal at the same time for his father.

Quickly Finelia stepped out of the room and went to the command room to meet his father, General Aidan and the rest of Sena's family. Once they noticed him they stared at him shocked especially King Valtor.

"Finelia is that you?" King Valtor asked shocked.

"Yes father." Finelia answered.

"What happened to you?" General Aidan asked shocked looking at Finelia's new look.

"I changed my appearance." Finelia answered as King Valtor scanned him from head to toe.

"But why?" Asty asked surprised.

"Sena said I had to disguise my self and that way you won't have to think that I'm a girl." Finelia answered calmly.

"I understand my dear but when I come to visit you'd better be wearing your formal clothes." King Valtor said sternly.

"Yes father." Finelia answered.

"Finelia does this mean that you're going back to the tai chi chasers." Hannah asked upset.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll come back soon.' Finelia answered as he knelt to her height.

"I'll contact Sena and tell her you're returning to her ship in a few days." General Aidan said as he made the call.

"What made you change your mind Finelia?" Cloda asked.

"I missed her." Finelia said quietly hiding his face so that no one could see him blushing.

_But I never wanted to leave in the first place though..._

"I think you and Sena like each other Finelia." King Valtor said laughing at his embarrassed son.

"We do not!" Finelia yelled as Sena's face came on the screen.

"Sena, Finelia is coming back to your ship." General Aidan said.

"Really? That's great!" Sena said with a look of delight on her face.

"We'll see you in a few days." General Aidan said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, see you soon." Sena said before the screen went blank.

The night Finelia smiled as he slept. He was finally going back to the tai chi chasers. This time it would be different.

* * *

><p>How was that guys? I hope it was better than the rest of the chapters. Read and Review please!<p> 


End file.
